wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Body/Gallery
Gallery File:TheBodyGlitterTransition.png|Glitter transition File:TheBody.jpg|The Wiggles are riding in the Big Red Car File:TheBody2.jpg|when suddenly File:TheBody3.jpg|Greg notices that it's gone to sleep. File:TheBody4.jpg|''"Too tired to go on."'' File:TheBody5.jpg|''"We forgot to feed the Big Red Car this morning." File:TheBody6.jpg|Greg and Murray talking about the Big Red Car's energy File:TheBody7.jpg|"I know exactly how it feels."'' File:TheBody8.jpg|The Wiggles talking about sleeping JeffSleepinginTheBody.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:JeffWakingUpinTheBody.jpg|Jeff waking up File:TheBody10.jpg|''"Are we there yet?"'' File:TheBody11.jpg|''"Not yet, Jeff, but we need your help."'' File:TheAwakeWigglesinTheBody.jpg|The Wiggles getting out from the Big Red Car AnthonyandMurrayinTheBody.jpg|''"We need to feed the car."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheBody.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinTheBody.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:TheBody13.jpg|The Wiggles talking about fuel File:TheBody14.jpg|Greg says they need a Wiggles tune. GregandMurrayinTheBody.jpg|Greg and Murray TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheBody.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeffinTheBody.jpg|''"Be right back."'' MurrayandJeffinTheBody.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:JeffinTheBody.jpg|Jeff File:TheBodyRedStarryGuitarTransition.png|Murray's red starry guitar transition File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToesTheBodytitlecard.png|Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes File:TheBodyBeeTransition.png|Bee transition File:TheBody16.jpg File:TheBody17.jpg|Greg starting the Big Red Car File:TheBody18.jpg|''"Hooray!"'' File:TheBody19.jpg File:TheBody20.jpg File:TheBody21.jpg File:TheBody22.jpg File:TheBody23.jpg File:TheBody24.jpg|Seatbelt File:TheWigglesinTheBody.jpg|''"Off to Dorothy's!"'' File:TheBodyBigRedCarTransition.png WagsSleepinginTheBody.jpg|Wags Sleeping One,Two,Three,Four,March.jpg|One, Two, Three, Four, March BenandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Ben and Captain File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninTheBody.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordinTheBody.jpg|''"Now you call yourselves pirates!"'' TheFriendlyPiratesinTheBody.jpg|''"Aye, Captain, we are pirates."'' File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheBody.jpg|''"I'm not lazy! I'm relaxing."'' File:StrongBlowing.jpg|The pirate mates blowing Captain WagsinTheBody.jpg|''"I am not weak!"'' File:StrongBlowing2.jpg|Wags and Captain File:StrongBlowing3.jpg|''"Well, blow me down."'' File:StrongBlowing4.jpg|Wags blowing Captain File:StrongBlowing5.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his crew falling down File:StrongBlowing6.jpg|Wags blowing Captain Feathersword and his crew File:StrongBlowing7.jpg|The pirates falling into the water File:StrongBlowing8.jpg|Wags laughing File:TheBodyBoneTransition.png|Bone transition File:WagstheDog,HeLikestoTangoTheBodytitlecard.png|Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango File:TheBodyAlarmClockTransition.png|Alarm clock transition File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordonEachOther'sVoicesStreet.jpg|Wags and Captain using the wrong voices File:TheBody27.jpg File:TheBody28.jpg File:TheBody29.jpg File:EachOther'sVoicesStreet.jpg|"Each Other's Voices Street" File:TheBody31.jpg File:TheBody32.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordBlowingWagsDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing Wags down CaptainFeatherswordonEachOther'sVoicesStreet.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WagsonEachOther'sVoicesStreet.jpg|Wags blown away File:TheBodyTransition.png File:TheBody35.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Wags MurrayinWagsWorld.jpg|Murray JeffandAnthonyinWagsWorld.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:TheBody36.jpg File:DorothyinTheBody.jpg|''"Finally, you're here."'' File:TheBody38.jpg File:TheBody39.jpg File:TheBody40.jpg File:GreginTheBody.jpg|Greg File:MurrayandJeffinWagsWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:TheBody43.jpg File:TheBody44.jpg File:TheBody45.jpg File:TheBody46.jpg File:TheBody47.jpg File:TheBody48.jpg File:TheBody49.jpg File:TheBody50.jpg File:MurrayinTheBody.jpg|Murray File:TheBody52.jpg File:DorothyandWagsinTheBody.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:JeffSleepinginWagsWorld.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:JeffWakingUpinWagsWorld.jpg|Jeff waking up WagsandTheWigglesinTheBody.jpg|Wags and The Wiggles File:TheBody56.jpg File:TheBody57.jpg File:TVOnTransition.png|TV on transition File:FionaFitbelly.jpg File:TheBody58.jpg File:TheBody59.jpg File:FionainTheBody.jpg|Fiona File:TheBody61.jpg|''"I had some cereal."'' File:TheBody62.jpg|''"1 and 1 is two." TheOtherWigglesinWagsWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:TheBody63.jpg|"We had eggs."'' File:TheBody64.jpg|''"1 and 1 is, 2. 2 and 2 is, 4."'' TheUnforgottenWigglesinWagsWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandJeffinWagsWorld.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:TheBody65.jpg|'I had some fruit salad." File:TheBody66.jpg|''"1 and 1 is 2. 2 and 2 is 4. 4 and 4 is 8."'' File:TheBody67.jpg|''"I had rose petal souffle."'' File:TheBody68.jpg|''"1 and 1 is 2. 2 and 2 is 4. 4 and 4 is 8. And 8 and 8 is 16."'' File:TheBody69.jpg|''"1." JeffandWagsinTheBody.jpg|"2."'' WagsandMurrayinTheBody.jpg|''"3."'' File:AnthonyinTheBody.jpg|''"4."'' File:TheBody71.jpg File:TheBody72.jpg File:TheBody73.jpg File:TheBody74.jpg File:TheBody75.jpg File:WagsandAnthonyinTheBody.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:DorothyDancinginTheBody.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:TheBody76.jpg File:TheBody77.jpg File:TheBody78.jpg|''"Boys?!"'' File:MurrayandJeffSleeping.jpg|Murray and Jeff sleeping File:TheBody80.jpg|The Wiggles sleeping File:TheBody81.jpg File:TheBody82.jpg File:TheBody83.jpg File:TheBody84.jpg File:TheBody85.jpg|''"1, 2, 3."'' File:DorothyWakingUpTheWiggles.jpg|''"Wake up, Wiggles!"'' TheAwakeWigglesWakingUp.jpg|The Awake Wiggles waking up File:TheBody87.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Dorothy File:TheWigglesandDorothyinTheBody.jpg|''"YIKES! WE'RE LATE!"'' File:TheBody89.jpg|Jeff waking up File:TheBody90.jpg|''"Yikes! We're la... I mean, I'm late."'' File:JeffandDorothyinTheBody.jpg|''"Hey, wait for me!"'' File:TheBody92.jpg|''"Thanks Dorothy!"'' File:TheBody93.jpg File:DorothyandAnthonyinTheBody.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy File:TheBodyCGIDorothyTransition.png|CGI Dorothy transition File:RompBompaStompTheBodytitlecard.png|Romp Bomp a Stomp File:TheBodyCameraTransition.png|Camera transition File:TheBody95.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags File:GregPerforminghisMagicinTheBody.jpg|Greg doing his magic File:AnthonyReadinghisPizzaBook.jpg|Anthony reading his pizza book File:TheBody98.jpg|''"Have you ever wondered?"'' File:GregandAnthonyinTheBody.jpg|''"Wondered what, Murray?"'' File:TheBody100.jpg|''"Have you ever wondered why Wags isn't called a quadropus?"'' File:MurrayandHenryinTheBody.jpg|''"And why people aren't called duoposes?"'' File:TheBody101.jpg|''"Shouldn't you be wearing a sunhat, Murray?"'' File:TheWiggles,HenryandFloraDoor.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Flora File:TheBody102.jpg|''"And if a creature had just one leg, it would be called a unipus?"'' File:TheBody103.jpg|''"Perhaps you should go inside and lie down."'' File:TheBody104.jpg|''"Why, Greg? I feel fine."'' File:TheBody105.jpg|''"Look, let me explain."'' File:TheBody106.jpg|''"Henry is called an octopus. That's because he has eight legs."'' File:HenryinTheBody.jpg|Henry File:TheBody107.jpg|''"And octo means eight. Octo is a Latin word."'' File:TheBody108.jpg|''"Wags is a dog and dogs have four legs."'' File:TheBody109.jpg|''"And the Latin word for four is quadro."'' File:TheBody110.jpg|''"So Wags is a quadropus."'' File:TheBody111.jpg|''"So if you say so, Murray. I mean, don't tell Wags."'' File:TheBody112.jpg|''"Now we humans are duopusses. That's because we have two legs. And the Latin word for two is..."'' File:TheBody113.jpg|''"Duo."'' File:TheBody114.jpg|''"Right. Isn't that interesting?"'' File:TheBody115.jpg|''"Does that make a worm a nulopus?"'' File:TheBody116.jpg|''"Well, the worm doesn't have any legs and nulous means one in Latin and..."'' File:JeffSleepingWhileThinking.jpg|Jeff sleeping while thinking File:TheBody118.jpg|The Awake Wiggles staring at Jeff sleeping File:TheBody119.jpg|''"Does that make Jeff a sleepy-pus?"'' File:TheBody120.jpg|The Awake Wiggles laughing File:TheBodyTheS.SFeatherswordTransition.png|The S.S Feathersword transition File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheBodyEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Captain in epilogue File:WagsinTheBodyEpilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue File:WeHaveStrongMuscles-Prologue.jpg|Wags, Captain and his crew File:CaptainFeatherswordinTheBodyEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword showing his strong muscles File:TheFriendlyPiratesinTheBodyEpilogue.jpg|''"Aye-aye, Captain!"'' File:WeHaveStrongMuscles-Prologue2.jpg|Captain and his crew showing Wags how to have strong muscles File:TheFriendlyPiratesSingingWeHaveStrongMuscles.jpg|The Friendly Pirates singing File:RudolfinTheBody.jpg|Rudolf File:TheOtherWigglyGroupinTheBody.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group WagsandFionaFitbelly.jpg|Wags and Fiona Fitbelly JeffandAnthonyinTheBody.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinTheBody.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinTheBody.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:CaptainFeatherswordSingingWeHaveStrongMuscles.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing File:WeHaveStrongMuscles.jpg|We Have Strong Muscles File:TheBodyFlowerTransition.png|Flower transition Promo Pictures TheBody-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags HenryandWagsinTheBodyPromoPicture.jpg|Wags, Henry and Flora Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:1999